


裝修

by cbl



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbl/pseuds/cbl
Summary: 雖說是裝修，回頭一看像兩人一直在pillow talk(其實只是cuddle，應該是......)，只是隨便寫的無腦甜。OOC注意!!
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 8





	裝修

注意：

  1. 時間在S6和Y5之間
  2. OOC注意
  3. 設定S6時已確定戀人關係，但從未向其他人公開，只是晶叔表示沒有什麼是不知道的



博美視點：

在完成了今天最後一單手術的術後檢查，終於有空閒查看一下手機，發現了不認識的未接電話，以及一個訊息。打開了訊息，內容提到剛剛的號碼是管理處的電話，想讓我盡快回潑。這時的我還未察覺到事情的重要性，直到和職員通話後，才知道今天樓上的單位發生了小型的火災，幸好沒有人受傷，但下層的我因被波及導致了水浸。而且更甚的是，因為消防系統中間有故障，安全建議在測試完成前不要在內留宿。簡單來說，就是隨了未知的損毀情況，還要找地方短期居住。

突如其來的問題只能輕輕嘆口氣，然後計劃下一步。時間早已過了五時，除了先回去一趟把一些貴重或是必需品先拿出來，就是要找酒店。

這時正在用的手機轉了通話的話面，是大門 さん 。因為單發委託兩人一起在同一家醫院工作。沒有想太多按了接聽。

" 城之內醫生，你還在醫院嗎？ "

" 對啊，有緊急手術？ "

這個時間點特意用電話，除了緊急手術沒有其他的想法。

" 沒有啊，你在麻醉科？ "

回應了一下，下一秒就有人打開了辦公室的門。大門 さん 看到我，露出了放心的表情，到底是發生了什麼事？

" 還好趕上了，去你家收拾東西吧。 "

" 咦？ "

" 晶叔跟我說你家暫時住不到人了，讓我幫你去拿東西去醫介所。 "

雖說近來不時會在醫介所留宿，但這次不知道會麻煩多久，反而說不出口打擾她兩師徒。

" 但是 ......"

" 在這裡頭痛也沒有法子，先去看看再想吧？ "

平常老是像個孩子的人，這大概是唯數不多，在手術以外的事情，出現了比我年長的成熟態度。

在她的陪伴下，打開了公寓的大門。不難看到地板還是在街燈照耀下是亮的，正想打開電燈被大門 さん 先一步握著手阻止了。

" 還是先不要開吧？這樣的被水浸，還不太清楚會不會短路。 "

也對，不知道當初有沒有浸到電線，還是先不要開比較安全。我打開了門後的總電源，在手機電筒下找到了總開關把它給關掉了。

" 看來客廳和廚房都浸過了一會，陽台和廚房那邊把水排得差不多了。 "

在我關電源的其間，大門 さん 走到了屋內四處看看。

" 都是木家具，看來也得換了。 "

心痛，畢竟和舞一起同住了很多年的家，即使女兒在國外留學而且長大了遲早也要換，還是有點可惜。

" 你先拿點衣服和重要的東西吧？ "

" 嗯。 "

還好房內沒有進一步的受破壞，在房門脫了鞋子，拿出了出差時用的小型行李箱和比較少用的旅行袋，把證件和一些衣服都塞進去了。

" 不好意思，大門 さん 要你等。 "

" 嗯，舞那邊有沒有什麼要帶走？ "

" 剛才訊息問過了，都沒什麼很重要的。 "

" 那好先回醫介所，有什麼明天再算，反正我們都是休息日。 "

大門 さん 把我的行李箱拿走，就向樓梯的方向走。我只好趕緊關上門，然後小跑追上她的步伐。

" 對不起呢晶叔，突然來打擾你們。 "

回到了醫介所，大門 さん 領著我把所有東西先放到她的房間。晶叔早已準備好了晚飯，著我們先吃了再處理。

" 不會打擾，今晚先休息一下吧，突如其來博美也應該會很狼狽。 "

" 嗯，謝謝，晶叔。 "

" 不過還好未知子發現了，要不是今晚一個人很徬徨吧？ "

" 咦？ "

下意識的看了身邊高興吃著飯的人，依舊沒有任何的表示，只是吃著口中滿滿的肉，仿佛剛剛什麼事情都沒有發生。這麼多年，自己的性格都被大門 さん 估計到會自己一個人處理，而拿晶叔當借口讓自己不會拒絕。就算現在把剛剛的事和晶叔說，也只會換來他責怪為什麼不主動跟他說。

" 嗯，還好有大門 さん 在。 "

初相識的時候一定想像不到現在的自己會有這樣想的一天。要不是這個人，現在連煩惱這件事的機會也沒有。

房間的主人未回來，還是努力的嘗試保持清醒，但實在是累了，還是走了一下神。下一秒睜開眼的時候，看到了洗澡回來的大門 さん 手裡拿著被子蓋在我身上。

" 啊咧，我睡著了？ "

" 嗯，不睡幹麼？ "

她轉身關了電燈，手腳並爬的跨過我爬去靠入的位置。她曾經說過自己容易掉床，所以習慣下我通常睡外邊。

待安定好，我側過身向著大門 さん 的方向，用額頭抵在她的手臂的位置，總覺得這樣做會感到了安心。

"...... 謝謝，大門 さん 。 "

" 嗯。 "

今天異常的安靜的大門 さん ，平常的話，一般這麼道謝的話會害羞的東拉西扯的轉話題，可今天不論剛才晶叔那邊被說破了謊言還是現在，都只是簡單的回應。

" 今天好像很安靜的，果然是害你東奔西走的累了？ "

大門 さん 閉上眼睛，沒有回話。剛以為她想睡了，她就轉過身面向我的方向。在窗邊射入的街燈的餘光，看到對方盯著自己。難道是真的嫌麻煩所以生氣了？記得以前時不時約她一起給舞買各種用品時，她也會口中說著麻煩。

" 為什麼收到了通知不跟我說？ "

" 什麼通知？ "

" 公寓的通知。雖然從其他麻醉醫聽到了他們提到這件事，要是我不來你大概也不會說吧？ "

原來是從其他醫生中得知，應該是在談電話時的內容被聽到了吧。不過難得大門 さん 會因為手術以外的事這麼的上心，看著她生著悶氣的樣子，心底裡反而感到甜起來。

" 不是說不用醫生執照的不做嗎，大門醫生？ "

" 對哦。 " 腰後面多了一圈溫暖，被她從後收緊。 " 作為醫生的話。 "

" 大門 さん ？ "

被縮短了的距離，都可以感受到她的味道包圍，手在不知所措間抓住了對方的衣服的下罷。

" 對，是「大門 さん 」。 "

她閉上眼找了個舒適的姿勢，放鬆的吐了口氣，手臂依舊輕輕環著我。

這些年的經歷，大家都變了很多呢。

手摸到她的臉，稍為靠近，帶著少許歉意和更多的愛意，感受到她掀起的嘴唇，滿足的捲縮在她的懷裡。

早上約到了管理處的人來拍照來作保險賠償的評估，在日光下可以留意到家具都有點發漲或損毀。即使保險賠償了，還是要時間去更換地板和其他用具，總之就是不幸。

" 我回來了。 "

" 你回來了，博美。保險那邊好了嗎？ "

" 都拍好了，說是緊急的情況，所以這兩三天會出結果。但是看樣子客廳和廚房都要重新裝修，被水泡了很久，還好沒有滲漏到下一層。對不起，晶叔，可能我還要麻煩你們一段時間。 "

" 不麻煩，而且未知子應該會挺高興的。 "

" 說起來，大門 さん 呢？ "

今天是休息日，早上因為約了拍照的事，所以在她未起床的時候就靜靜的出門了。回來用午餐時，卻發現那個人不在家。

" 也不知道，剛才說出去走走，說會午飯前回來，應該快要回來吧。 "

這時候大門打開，那個人穿著平常的家居服，拿著幾本雜誌之類的東西回來。

" 我回來了。哦，城之內也回來了，那可以吃飯了。 "

她把雜誌給了我。

" 室內設計？ "

隨手翻開了，都是公寓的設計的例子，而且有一堆貼了便利貼的是我那系列的公寓裝修的設計，經已有人實裝了。

" 之前還在東帝大的時候，手術的一位病人是開裝修公司的，他手工我看過是不錯的，就是他腳受過傷蹲不下。 "

" 看起來都很實用的設計。 "

" 他說可以打折，你看看想怎樣做找他報個價看看。 "

大門 さん 把他的卡片給了我，東金設計，看地址就在附近，難怪剛剛就這樣跑出去。

" 謝謝，讓我想想。 "

" 用得著這麼用心？ "

大門 さん 手托著下巴，在床上看著我。不知不覺間我竟然把那些東西看了好幾天。

" 看著看著有點心動想來個全屋裝修，剛剛入伙的時候就已經是現在的樣子，那時候一個人帶著舞，不想因為離婚的關係令她失去了家的感覺。 "

" 所以開放式廚房。 "

" 嗯，可以一邊看著喜歡的人一邊做菜不是很好嗎？ "

" 然後的吧檯呢。 "

" 大門 さん 呢？不會有想像過自己的家可以怎麼樣子嗎？ "

" 嗯 ...... 小時候都是跟爸爸住，他大部分時間在診療所那邊，家呢 ...... ？ "

大門 さん 說完目光就漂遠去，那是個很溫柔的表情，只是從眼中可以看到那麼一點的無奈。為免氣氛變得傷感，我隨即打斷了她的思考。

" 那未來如果成家的話？ "

小時候總會有的，若果自己未來成家的話想要怎麼樣的。

" 大概 ...... 是有張正式一點的餐桌吧。 "

對大門 さん 來說吃東西應該是幸福的其中一項象徵，雖說她老是想吃這吃那的，但她更想的是和喜歡的人一起分享這份喜悅。餐桌的意義也大概如此。在醫介所也好，來我家作客也好，通常都是隨便的在麻雀桌，或是茶几的隨意的吃，因為只有家人才會在那張餐桌上每天一起吃飯，這樣想忍不住伸過手摸了摸她的頭。沒有其他人在，她坦率的閉上了眼睛。

" 此終是和舞的家，你問舞了的意見嗎？ "

" 我打算跟東金 さん 確認了一下雛型和預算再問問舞要不要做。 "

" 舞真的有個好媽媽。 "

和舞相量後，把設計大置都定一下來。聽東金 さん 說他們有做過同樣的單位的裝修，在委託下他幫我處理各類申請同時展開工作。因為情況特殊，所以被允許了提早動工。

東金 さん 的說法，如無意外個半月後可以完成。因為裝修是日間的，而且管理處昨天告訴我消防系統正常。

要不要回去住？

每天起來都可以看到喜歡的人，真的很幸福。

把情況跟大門 さん 說了一下，她皺了皺眉。

" 沒完工很大塵的，還是你忍受不了和我多擠一個月？ "

" 我沒有 ...... 我不是不喜歡和大門 さん 在一起，只是過去來留宿也沒有這麼長時間，不知道你會不會不喜歡有其他人在你的私人空間。 "

" 我不喜歡有其他人。 "

" 啊 ......"

" 你不是其他人。 "

" 真狡猾 ......"

" 那你喜不喜歡我在你的私人空間？ "

直接勾著她的頸，用態度回答了她的問題。

" 別起來了，你多睡一會，明天見。 "

大門 さん 今天是去台灣工作，一大早就要起來到機場。本來想要送她到門口的，但她堅持讓我多休息一會。但一想到今晚第一次一個人睡在她的房間，感覺就很奇妙。

如常的出勤，去到了最近短期約的醫院。這家醫院年輕麻醉醫較多，人手算足夠，但經驗不足，一般是指導的角色去看年輕麻醉醫工作，在繁複的情況就補上完成。醫院想借此減低開支。

果然到處的醫院都是一個樣子的。

和晶叔用過了晚飯，還有晶叔特意叫來的其他幾位自由醫的醫生打了幾圈就先去休息。

打開了已經很熟悉的房間，沒有打開燈一個人躺在床上。明明離婚之後都是一個人睡，就是近來每天都會有另一個人的呼吸聲陪伴下入睡，也會變得不習慣。

或是說不是不習慣，而是掛念。

搬回去後就是現在這種感覺吧？

不知不覺間就喜歡成這樣。

有點冷。

胡亂的伸手找著被子。

"...... 真是的，為什麼老是不蓋被子睡著。 "

嘴上說的無奈，可卻感受到說話的人的寵愛。

原來睡著了，但夢境中夢到她還是很幸福。伸過手找到了那個人，一把圈在懷中。

令人心裡沉實的味道。

很想快一點見到。

" 城之內，你睡進去一點，我快要掉下去了。 "

上半身被人緩緩抱起了一點，很溫暖，真不想放開。她的胸腔傳來了的心跳的聲音，就好像真的被抱著睡一樣。就算是夢境，也感到很開心。

" 牆 ...... ？ "

睜開眼看到了牆壁才記起昨天大門 さん 去了台灣，應該今天就會回來。正想支起身，感到腰部比較沉重，往後一看。

大門 さん ！？

所以昨天的不是夢？

" 嗯？早啊。 "

大門 さん 相當疲憊的睜開眼，沒有了平常醫院那種強力的銳氣。

" 大門 さん ，你不是今天才回來的嗎？ "

害我以為是夢，傻傻的就抱上去，夠令人害羞的。

" 是今天啊，都過了十二點。 "

她依舊沒有睜開眼睛。

" 為什麼不留一天呢？搞得這麼累。 "

" 要上班了嗎？ "

我搖了搖頭。

" 我今天是下午班。 "

" 那繼續睡，這麼早起幹什麼去。 "

背後的人又一次嚴實的把我抱住。算了，就多躺一會。

" 城之內 さん ，這是中期的報價單，你先看看。 "

工程已經進行了半個月，幸運地進度良好，應該能如期完工。今天東金 さん 帶了我看了浴室和廚房，因為有改動過喉管，所以再確認多次圖紙沒有問題。

然後就回到了他的店舖，因為剛好有另一位客人在，就讓員工出了一次中期報價，看看價錢上的調整。

拿起了文件看，細項和之前的不同，都是些工費，雜項之類，疑惑的看了地址是對的，而契約人 ......

大門 さん ？

" 那個東金 さん 。 "

剛好招呼完客人的東金 さん 在，我叫了叫他，問了一下大門 さん 的事。他嚇了一跳，然後看著他的員工嘆了口氣。

" 不好意思，這張才是你的。 "

仔細看項目和之前的差不多，只是多了一兩項之前提出的改動的附加材料費。

" 但是大門 さん 那張是 ...... ？ "

東金 さん 無奈的道歉，告訴我原來是大門 さん 之前跟他說過想他秘密分 2 張單，一張是我的都是一般的工料費，另一張是其他雜項的就是大門 さん 的。

" 其實我說過只算工料就行，畢竟她是我的救命恩人。但她拒絕了，大概是顧慮我家中的經濟情況，我只有一個女兒還在高中，之前肝癌也停了大半年的工作。然後她提到分單的事，言談間她提到城之內 さん 生過大病，說是不希望你因為這件事而過份努力，但她要是直說你又一定會拒絕。 "

" 的確 ......"

" 但還是請你接受她的心意吧。她這樣的人，看著其實很寂寞的。聊天的時候提到了她在你身邊都好幾年，我想她看到你和你的女兒或多或少想起了小時候的遺憾，所以想用這樣的方式來填補。 "

寂寞。並不是不知道那個人根底裡是個很纖細的人，在晶叔和我相繼生病的時候她的樣子，在關係確定後，自己就由心的不想再讓那個人感到孤單。想到這，自己有了決定。

" 那個，東金 さん …… 可以麻煩你一件事嗎？ "

" 明天入伙了呢！ "

躺在大門 さん 的懷裡，讓她玩弄自己的頭髮。

" 嗯，我會去準備晚餐，可惜晶叔未有回來。 "

雀野醫生的那家醫院想要加約，晶叔明天會去談條件，但時間上可能太晚，所以在那邊的酒店過一夜。

" 不要緊，回來了再去就行。 "

" 大門 さん 有沒有想吃什麼？ "

" 肉！ "

" 就知道你會這樣說了。 "

所以提早在雪櫃準備了牛排，晶叔那份用來作其他菜式吧。

想到明天她來到家的反應就很期待。

門鈴響起，急急忙忙去玄關開門。

" 大門 さん ！ "

" 我把晶叔藏著的香檳帶來了！ "

一會兒晶叔會怎樣炮製你，看她高高興興的進來還是沒有說。

" 哦 ~ 看來不錯嘛。 "

她把香檳放在了吧檯，看著廚房。

" 現在改了位置，廚房空間好用了。 "

" 啊咧？ "

她轉過身看客廳的時候注意到背後。

" 不是做了吧檯嗎？ "

她疑惑的拉開了椅子，坐在了餐桌前。

" 以前只有我和舞，吧檯就可以了，現在不同。 "

站在她的身後，摸了摸她的頭。

"...... 也對。 "

因為在背後，所以看不到她的表情，不過我相信她是笑著的。

" 胰臟拿走了就不要喝這麼急，喝水吧。 "

一時高興，而且香檳有汽令到酒精吸收的速度又不同了，發覺的時候已經醉了。接過水杯，眼睛悄悄看向她，只見大門 さん 一直看著我喝。

" 要不要躺著？ "

她扶著我到主人房，並不是不能自己走，只是有點睡意。

" 大門 さん 。 "

我拍了拍床，她會意的撲了上來，順勢把她摟在懷裡。

" 裝修滿意嗎？ "

" 這不是你家嗎？怎麼會問我的。 "

大門 さん 感到可笑的抬起了頭看著我。

" 那不是你家你出什麼裝修費？ "

她張開口想反駁，但想了什麼的又把話吞回去。我伸過手去床頭櫃，把手心的東西強行塞到她的手上。她打開一看，睜大了眼睛。

"...... 滿意嗎？ "

" 滿意 ......"

她點了好幾次頭，用力的抱著我，深深的吸了口氣。

" 不過為什麼有兩條匙？ "

大門 さん 搖著手上的鎖匙。

" 一條你的，一條依舊給晶叔。雖然舞在外國，還是怕有個萬一。 "

FIN

雖然主題是裝修，可文中的各段落好像也不是太有直接關係 ( 不用想你就是離題了 ) 。在我的腦洞來看，其實未知子並不是想當獨狼，而是她的選擇令各種因素使她變成獨狼，雖然 S1 結局後並不算獨狼，甚至準確的說她有晶叔在根本不是獨狼，所以 S3 時才會有「沒辦法，是自己選的。」的說法。看了 S3,S4 的尾集，可以看到她會因為差一步失去晶叔和博美而心痛，那正是顯出她不想失去羈絆，或是在我的腦洞中是「家人」。經過 S5 ，未知子在那空白的一年應該感悟了不少， ( 大概博美也是 ) ，所以才能連上 S6 開始博美和未知子之間變多的身體接觸， ( 無論如何平常心的看 S6-EP8 開始怎麼看都是已確認關係的狀態，時間點來看 S6-EP6 吵架後是真的發生了什麼吧。 ) ，然後才有 Y5 的暖門出現。

看了 Y5 已後時隔多年的城之內家和消失了沒交待的金條們令我幻想了一下暖門如何正式浸入城之內家的腦洞。 OOC 了真的非常對不起。


End file.
